Hong Luo
Hong Luo was an Immortal and a son of the Yellow Emperor. He was a younger brother of Di Tian.Ch. 403Ch. 643 Appearance When Hong Luo woke up in Su Ming's body, he had red hair.Ch. 391 Personality Hong Luo was naturally brutal and immensely enjoyed killing. He also loved challenging the strong and then killing them cruelly.Ch. 392 Background He practiced Daoism for thirty thousand years. At some point, all of Yellow Emperor's children have been sealed off and divided by Di Tian.Ch. 646 Di Tian was wary of Hong Luo in the past and instead of killing him, he sealed him in Su Ming|Destiny’s body. History Book 2 When Su Ming was under influence of Madam Ji's Thirteen Peach Blossom Fiend, Progenitor Hong Luo awakened in his body. He was suprised how weak Su Ming was. He sucked in a lot of the power of the world. He formed a Core in his dantian region and later a Nascent Soul. He came to conclusion that he has only seven days before he will fall asleep. He really wanted to kill Di Tian. He decided to use secret Arts to increase his cultivation level quickly.Ch. 393 During looking for powerful warriors or virgins with an aura of Yin, he came across Autumn Sea Tribe. Hong Luo immobilized everyone in the tribe, even Zong Ze with ease. He kidnapped Wan Qiu, because she fulfilled requirements.Ch. 394 Next day, Hong Luo sensed a mountain with a large amount of Immortals’ presence. He deduced, he could go back to the Realm of the Immortals from there. On the way there, Hong Luo, in Su Ming's, body stumbled upon Bai Er Yuan from Hidden Dragon Sect. When this Immortal found out Su Ming is Destiny, he told his accompanying Celestial Maiden to cover up the Berserkers’ heavens and he broke seals supressing his power.Ch. 395 Hong Luo allowed Bai Er Yuan to attack three times. He absorbed the power from old Immortal's divine abilities.Ch. 396 He even asked Bai Er Yuan to use an ancient Art of Hidden Dragon Sect called Hidden Execution of Justice. Meanwhile, a giant crack appeared in the sky and a sacred vessel of the Berserker Tribe, Heaven’s Halberd, descended from within. When Bai Er Yuan was using Hidden Execution of Justice, Hong Luo took his right eye, where the power was and ripped a barrier created by Celestial Maiden. Berserker's Heaven’s Halberd instantly locked onto Bai Er Yuan and hunted him down effortlessly.Ch. 397 When Hong Luo, in Su Ming's body, arrived at the Mountain of Descending, Projection Clone of Di Tian finally caught up to him.Ch. 399 The battle between them ensued.Ch. 400 Hong Luo used the eyeball of Bai Er Yuan, which contained the power of Hidden Execution of Justice, but Di Tian supressed it casually. Then he used his Purge the Heavens to create a sea of blood, but Di Tian with a swing of his arm created a golden sea, which destroyed it with only a bit of effort. Di Tian decided to bestow upon Hong Luo a Heaven’s Punishment and he changed the sky into a starry sky of Immortals.Ch. 401 Hong Luo was guessing that Di Tian's power is equivalent to that of a Lord of a World Plane, but he still didn't want to give up. While Di Tian was casting punishment, Hong Luo summoned Dragon of Earthen Aura.Ch. 402 While his body was being torn apart, Hong Luo remembered who he is and that Di Tian sealed him in the body of Destiny. To restore the order, Di Tian dragged out Hong Luo's soul of out Su Ming's body. Then when Di Tian was restoring Su Ming's body to it's original state, Hong Luo decided to help Su Ming, becasue he understood Di Tian's plan towards Destiny. He burned his soul and send his legacy, Path to Life into Su Ming's body.Ch. 403 He left a message for Su Ming. He explained that Su Ming can use Path to Life to break Di Tian's seal on his memories. He also left his divine abilities and allowed Su Ming to open Gate to the Void to escape from Di Tian. Hong Luo wanted Su Ming to help him with revenge and kill Di Tian.Ch. 405 Powers Hong Luo was powerful Immortal. Path to Life - allows to pass down the inheritance. Gate to the Void - relocation Art. Earthen Aura Fiendish Dragon - extracting earthen aura from a dragon vein in the earth and manifesting it as a gigantic dragon. Day and Night - a sealing Art. Art of the Dragon Subject, Yin Simurgh - a secret Art to gain power quickly. It requires nine virgins with an aura of Yin. Complete Manifestations of Crimson Net, Reincarnations of the World - allowes to copy power of other Arts. Purge the Heavens - creates a sea of blood to attack the opponent. Enduring Ten Lives - it disappears one's life force and makes it appear a moment later being stronger. It can heal the body quickly. Corpse Transformation through All Venom - Art of creating a Poison Corpse.Ch. 410 Quotes "Di Tian, if you can bring down heavenly punishment, then I would rather destroy heaven itself and destroy my blood as an Immortal forever. I will no longer be an Immortal!" Reference List Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Characters